


my prince

by kkultaeils



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I Tried, M/M, Short One Shot, johnil are so cute im uwu, just johnil being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkultaeils/pseuds/kkultaeils
Summary: in which youngho feels a little homesickbut his prince is there to help





	my prince

**Author's Note:**

> 『♡』  
> kinda inspired by that time when youngho said taeil looked like a prince with his curly hair uwu

youngho knew it was a slightly odd idea to think about when almost everyone in the dorm was fast asleep, trying to get as much sleep as their schedules could allow. he assumed that the older wouldn't be very pleased if he nudged him awake at 4am just because he couldn't fall asleep. 

under a sky of charcoal black dotted with occasional bright specks, youngho was effectively making the most important decision in his 23 years of life [ a bit of an exaggeration but hey ]

he turned the door knob of yuta, sicheng and taeil's shared room slowly, the door creaking while it opened. walking over to taeil's bed, he pats the bundled mess of blankets and curly hair in an attempt to wake him up. that elicited a groan from the older and squinted eyes staring up at youngho. 

"youngho? is there something wrong?" asked taeil.

"uhm not really but uhhhhh i couldn't sleep and i thought...you know what, nevermind, i'm sorry you should go back to sleep." said youngho hurriedly

"hey hey wait a minute, don't leave. what's wrong, youngho?" asked taeil in a tone laced with worry.

"it's nothing to worry about, i've just kind of been missing home nowadays, sorry for bothering you." answered youngho softly.

taeil let out a sigh before pulling the younger into an embrace. although the older wasn't very good with skinship, he was even worse with words which is why he chose the former. it was quite an awkward position honestly, youngho's knees bending so that he could nuzzle his nose into the crook of taeil's neck. 

but the two boys had no complaints as they stood in the middle of the room, a comfortable silence overcoming them. youngho inhaled the scent of the older, a mix of the cologne he gifted to him and the clementine hair wash he uses. a contented sigh leaves him and taeil pulls away only to be met with pouty lips. he chuckles at the sight of the younger and pulls him down onto the bed. 

"are you feeling better now?" asked taeil with a gentle tone.

"thanks for being with me, taeil. i love you, my little prince."

taeil flushed at that comment and was incredibly happy that the only light source was the moonlight filtering in. although they've been official for almost a year now, he still couldn't get used to how cheesy youngho could be. at times, taeil wondered why he fell in love with this cheesy idiot, only to be reminded that he was one too. 

he was, to say the least, confused when taeyong pointed out how whipped he was for youngho. taeyong mentioned taeil always taking care of youngho, even more than he cared for the dreamies.  
he told him how he constantly made sure that youngho was feeling loved by showering him with discrete praises like "wow youngho did so well on stage today!" or "youngho learnt the choreography so quickly!"  
taeil could only gape at taeyong as he giggled and told him that he was truly happy that the older had found someone like youngho.

taeil was brought back to the present when he felt youngho wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. he stared at youngho before pecking him on the lips. the younger let out a squeak at the sudden action before grinning and returning the peck. 

the two lovestruck boys felt their eyes start to droop and yawns were released from the pair. before their consciousness ebbed and dreams filled their mind, taeil said something that may have made youngho's heart skip a beat or two.

"i love you too, my tall dumb prince."


End file.
